jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Koyla Mosolov
| occupation = KGB agent | affiliation = KGB Department V National Socialist Action Army | status = Deceased; shot | role = Henchman | portrayed = | first_appearance = Icebreaker | last_appearance = Icebreaker }} Nicolai "Koyla" Mosolov was a fictional Soviet intelligence operative who belonged to Department V of the KGB (formerly known as SMERSH). The character acts as a secondary antagonist in the 1983 James Bond novel Icebreaker by John Gardner. Biography Background Prior to the events of the novel, Moslov was a star pupil at the basic training school near Novosibirsk, and worked for some time at the Technical Support Group of the KGB's Second Chief Directorate, described as a professional burglary unit. Described by M as a "chameleon", Mosolov operated under numerous international aliases, and spoke fluent English, American-English, German, Dutch, Swedish, Italian, Spanish and Finnish. Although in his late thirties, Mosolov was nondescript in appearance; capable of passing for any age – from mid-twenties to late forties ''Icebreaker'' Following a deadly encounter with Russian knifemen, M assigns James Bond on a covert operation codenamed Operation Icebreaker in cooperation with agents of the KGB, CIA, and Mossad. Representing the KGB, Koyla Mosolov tells the three agents that they are pursuing the National Socialist Action Army for the theft of arms stolen from Russian bases, and to investigate the future destination of the stolen arms. Following Rivke Ingber's accident in a land mine explosion, Koyla shows his CIA and MI6 counterparts a map where he has von Glöda's headquarters targeted in Blue Hare near Alakurtti within the Soviet Union. When they arrive at the Ice Palace, Bond learns from the self-appointed Führer that he collaborated with Mosolov revealing that in exchange for his service to him, he would give Bond over to him so he can fall into the custody of Department V (formerly known as SMERSH). After being tortured for valuable information, Bond escapes with Paula Vacker to her headquarters where Mosolov finds them to alert them that the Soviet Union has launched airstrikes at the Ice Palace demolishing it in the process. However, von Glöda escapes. Now back in Helsinki, Bond questions Vacker about her true affiliations where Vacker discloses that she worked under orders of Mosolov and SUPO, and the knife incident occurred when SUPO informed Mosolov of Bond's arrival. That night, while Bond is sleeping with Vacker, he is confronted by Koslov again at gunpoint who reveals he had administrated Vacker with a small injection that will leave her unconscious for six to seven hours. He also reveals von Glöda is leaving Finland through the Vantaan Airport en route to London to stage a rally. Then, he orders Bond to his Saab where he hopes to use his built-in telephone to alert von Glöda of Bond's capture. There, Bond kills the KGB agent with his magnum cartridge, and drives to the airport to confront von Glöda. References Category:Literary characters Category:Icebreaker characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:KGB Agents Category:Double agents Category:Agents Category:SMERSH members